


The Little Things

by anakien



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, meroniaevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: Mello misses the Valentine’s Day chocolate sales. Near brings him a surprise.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Happy (belated) Valentine’s Day! This is for the Meronia Event on Tumblr. This fills the prompt for Day 1: Feb 14: Valentine’s Day. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy some very, very, VERY short fluff! R&R.

There’s two things Mello’s thinking about as his plane lands back in New York. 

One, how great it’ll be to finally take a hot shower. He’s been undercover tracking endangered species hunters for close to three frickin’ weeks in the Amazon. He was an idiot who wore leather pants for some of it; he feels disgusting. 

Two, how pissed he is that he missed the after Valentine’s Day candy sales. It’s one of the best days of the year, only second to Halloween. Stores are stocked with leftover, half-priced fancy boxes of chocolate, and it’s only ever him and all the other lonely people buying it up. If he hits the right stores, he can stock up for a couple months, easy. 

Except, he was stuck in the middle of nowhere in the goddamn rainforest for the past month and missed out. 

So yeah. He’s kinda irritated right now. 

The plane finally touches down, and he waits impatiently for it to dock. Thankfully, once he caught the hunters, Near coordinated for him to fly back on L’s private jet. Small mercies, not having to fly coach. 

It’s starting to grow dark. But out the window, he can spot a black car sitting on the tarmac. One small, familiar figure stands in front. 

In spite of himself, Mello feels the corners of his mouth tilt up into a smile. He’ll never admit it out loud, but he’s missed Near. 

The plane rumbles to a stop. The pilot announces that he’s clear to disembark, but Mello is already out of his seat and scrambling for his bag. The door swings open, and he climbs down the steps, heading in his boyfriend’s direction. 

Near gives him a tiny smile when he gets close, and Mello knows him well enough that it means he’s genuinely happy to have him back. Neither of them are the most emotionally expressive, so it’s the little things that count. 

“How was the flight?” Near asks, standing patiently to the side as Mello throws his bag in the back of the car. 

“Fine,” he grunts, “Long. I want a shower.” 

Near’s suddenly composed face signals that he probably needs one badly. 

He slams the trunk shut and follows Near into the backseat of the car. After he sits down and straps in, Near presents him with a large brown bag. 

Mello gives Near a look and then opens the top. It’s filled all the way up with a variety of Valentine’s Day chocolate. He hefts the bag; he can tell it’s at least a month-long supply. 

He grins over at Near and leans in to kiss him. Near smiles softly back and meets him halfway. 

It’s the little things. 


End file.
